zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Hero's Shield
The is a recurring shield in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Link brings this shield along with him on his quest through the Lost Woods to find his lost companion. It is essentially a child-sized Hylian Shield with a different design. Later, after entering Termina, he discards this shield and replaces it with the Mirror Shield. The Hero's Shield can be swallowed by Like Likes; Link can buy a new Hero's Shield from either the Trading Post in West Clock Town or from the shop in Zora Hall if he does not already have the Mirror Shield in his possession. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker At the start of the game, a Hero's Shield is used as decor in the house of Link's Grandma. He later needs the shield in order to sail with Tetra and her pirates to the Forsaken Fortress. Link's grandmother is sad that she must give the shield to Link and watch her grandson sail away, but she gives the shield to him, regardless. It is replaced later by the Mirror Shield. This Hero's Shield was said to have been wielded by none other than "the legendary hero himself". Due to the many generations difference between Hyrule before and after the Great Flood, this is likely just a rumor; it looks considerably different from the Hylian Shield used by the Hero of Time in the legend. It is also possible that this shield was used by another hero. The shield itself appears to be constructed mostly of wood with metal bracing (as can be seen behind it, most likely to save weight) and an external metal covering on the front and edges that allows sufficient protection from most standard attacks, even those involving fire. This gives it the distinction of how unlike most wooden shields in the series, it will not ignite upon contact with fire. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Hero's Shield is the basic shield that the Links have, and no background information is given on the shields in the game. The shields are similar in appearance to the Hero's Shield from The Wind Waker. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In Breath of the Wild, the Hero's Shield appears as a collectible shield for Link, and is based on the Hero's Shield from The Wind Waker. It can be obtained as a rare drop by using the amiibo Rune with the Toon Zelda amiibo from The Legend of Zelda: 30th Anniversary series, though it will only start dropping after Link frees at least one Divine Beast. It is the second strongest shield in the game in terms of durability, next to the Hylian Shield which is the strongest. It has a defense rating of 65 which is five points lower than the Ancient Shield and Royal Guard's Shield, though is still superior than either of them in terms of durability. Like all shields in Breath of the Wild, Link can use it to shield surf. Non-canonical appearances The Legend of Zelda: Space World 2000 Demo Link wields a shield identical in appearance to the Hero's Shield from Majora's Mask during his swordfight with Ganondorf. As Ganondorf and Link continue their battle after a short rest, Link drops the shield and strikes the Master Sword against Ganondorf's wide-tipped sword. Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Toon Link wields the Hero's shield which can block certain projectiles. Hyrule Warriors Legends ]] In the 3DS revision of ''Hyrule Warriors, Toon Link wields the Hero's Shield from The Wind Waker as the Level 1 shield for his Light Sword moveset. Gallery Breath of the Wild amiibo Rune Items (Hero of Wind Set) Hero of Wind Link (Menu Screen).png|Link wielding the Hero's Shield with the Hero of Wind Armor set and Sea-Breeze Boomerang from Breath of the Wild es:Escudo del Héroe pt-br:Escudo do Herói Category:Shields Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items